Past Lovers & New Heart
by cancer216
Summary: Liechtenstein finds herself locked in a three-way tug of war, between Austria, Germany, and Switzerland, all about the matter of her love. But who will she choose? The musician who forgot to add her heart to the measure of his life? The brutal general who cast her off aside for domination and power? Or "Big Brother", the man who has always been for her?
1. New Proposal

"Hmmm, hm, hmmm."

Liechtenstein was humming as she began to make tea for brother. She was in a very happy mood today. Brother had actually asked her to do something! He said he had guests were coming over, and that made her even more happy! They rarely got guests, so this would be a new thing!

She took the hot water from the teapot and placed it into three mugs, carefully inserting the tea bags into each one. She lifted the silver tray and began to walk to the parlor.

She continued humming, but stopped as she entered the parlor. The sight that greeted her, was about to take her breath away.

There sitting on the couch across from brother was Austria. Both were glaring at each other, (well, more Switzerland. Austria was just coolly staring), and both turned their heads to look at Liechtenstein enter the room.

She put a smile on her face and walked to the table, setting the tray on the table. She removed the three mugs and passed one to Austria and Switzerland. She took a seat next to Switzerland and began to delicately blow on her tea.

Switzerland took one big gulp and continued to glare at Austria. He then extended one arm and draped it over Liechtenstein. She almost choked on her tea, and began to blush. Big brother never did this to her! What was going on?

"You heard me. You can't have her!" Switzerland seethed at Austria.

Austria took a sip of his tea, and slowly lowered it onto the china saucer. He gave a sly grin.

"Oh really? Is that so? And have you asked her? If you remember, Liechtenstein was once a princess of Austria, before she became a peasant of Switzerland."

Switzerland became red in the face and slammed his teacup onto the table. Liechtenstein looked up at him, shocked. He deftly pulled his rifle from behind him, and aimed it at Austria's throat. Austria just sat there, still smiling.

"Say that again, I dare you!" yelled Switzerland.

Austria did nothing but idly looked at his fingernails.

"Have you even asked her? Who she wants to be with, I mean? Seems to me you just took something without its consent."

Switzerland lowered the gun and whirled around to look at Liechtenstein.

"Wheredoyouwanttostay?" Switzerland quickly muttered under his breath.

Liechtenstein thought for a moment. She began to play with her ribbons. Ribbons... The ribbons that big brother had gotten for her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I want to stay with you big brother!" she brightly exclaimed.

Switzerland looked back at Austria in a matter of fact way.

"See? Told you so!"

Austria frowned.

"I can see that."

He stood up and began to walk to the front door. He stopped and turned around to look at Liechtenstein. His expression softened.

"Just remember Lily, I'll always treat you like the queen you are."

Liechtenstein blushed. 'Lily'... nobody had called her that in a long time.

Switzerland knelt down next to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Yeah, we'll see."

Liechtenstein blushed even more fervently.

What was going on?


	2. Nightmares

That night, Liechtenstein had a nightmare.

It had been the first one in a long time. Probably the first one she had had since coming to live with big brother. But it hadn't been the first time this nightmare had haunted her.

She was at Germany's house. She went up the stairs, holding a candle in her hands. She couldn't remember why she was going up the stairs, or why she was holding the candle. She just... was! When she got to the upstairs hall, she turned to the door on the right and opened it. There, sitting at a worn looking desk, sat Germany, his brow furrowed. She walked over to him, going to say good-night, when he whirled around in his chair, holding a gun. The trigger went, and Liechtenstein could see herself falling slowly to the ground, hearing someone laughing...

Liechtenstein awoke to the morning sunlight... and big brother in the corner. She gave a small shriek and then noticed he was asleep, so she thought it was best to ask what he was doing in her bedroom later. She softly got out of bed and went to her closet to change.

As she was slipping into her crimson dress, trimmed with red lace, she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned around and saw Switzerland. She began to blush, and tried to cover herself, even though she still had her tank top on.

"I was wondering... what would you like for breakfast?" Switzerland asked, avoiding eye contact with Liechtenstein.

"Um, eggs would be fine big brother..." Liechtenstein softly replied. Switzerland nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Big brother!" she yelled, now throwing the dress onto her. Switzerland looked back as Liechtenstein ran up to him.

"Uh... why were you in my room this morning big brother?"

Switzerland again looked away, a hint of pink creeping into his cheeks.

"...You... you were screaming... I think you had a nightmare. You've never had nightmares. I was worried. I came in to check on you, and... accidentally fell asleep in their."

Liechtenstein smiled and held onto Switzerland's arm. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Thank you big brother..."

* * *

The truth was, he had had a nightmare.

Yes, it was highly improbable, being such the manly country he was, but he had still had one.

He was sitting in a dark room, bound in a chair. He was aware of tears coming down his face. He struggled to get out. He was scared. But not for himself. For someone else. For... her.

There she was. Right in front of him. He could see that her eyes were closed, but other than that, he could see nothing. He hoped dearly that she was only sleeping... only sleeping. She was being carried by _him. _Austria had a smug smile on his face, much like the one Switzerland had used on him the day before, as he turned to look at him.

"She's mine now. You'll never get her back." He laughed and continued walking away, until there was just Switzerland.

"No! No! No!" Switzerland yelled.

After he had awoken, he went to Liechtenstein's room to make sure that she was safe. That she was there, for her sake, and for his. He continued to watch over her, until the early hours of morning, from which he had fallen asleep.

As Switzerland began to prepare the eggs, he looked back to see Liechtenstein smiling as gleefully as ever. His own expression softened. She was a kind girl, a loving one. And for that he loved her.

Yes. Loved her.


	3. Gardening for Germans

Liechtenstein paused sipping her tea and looked out upon Switzerland's garden, his pride and joy, other than the Alps. He was working hard today, ready to plant the fresh new flower bulbs. It was a hot day, and Liechtenstein was glad that she had the shade of the broad rim of the sun hat she was wearing. She wished big brother could enjoy the shade with her, as she could see the sweat coming down his face.

Speaking of big brother's company, she had seen a lot of it lately. Whenever she would wake up from her nightmares, there would be big brother, dozing off in the armchair, right next to her.

_Nightmares... _

Yes, the same nightmare about Germany had kept bothering her sleep, as well as her thoughts. Why was she having this dream? What did it mean? Should she take it as a warning? If so, why? And how, yes most importantly _how _was Germany getting into her dreams?

Liechtenstein shivered as she reminisced of the years she had spent with Germany. Those were the best and worst years of her life. She wished she could erase them, but no matter what, they still held her in their grasp.

Liechtenstein shook her head, trying to clear her mind. All that mattered now was the present. And that meant Switzerland. ...Big brother.

"What the- !"

Liechtenstein shot up from her chair. Big brother had just yelled. Was something wrong? She wouldn't forgive herself if big brother got hurt. She laid her teacup on her chair, and ran.

Liechtenstein burst through the rose bushes, snagging some of her dress, and coming upon the aspen grove. Along with big brother... and a visitor. A _frequent _visitor.

Germany stood against one of the trees, looked bored, much like Austria had, days before. Switzerland glared at him, taking a defensive position with his shovel. When Germany's eyes came upon Liechtenstein, he smiled.

"Ah, Lily, beautiful as ever," he complimented. Liechtenstein grew pale. Memories were flooding her.

"What do you want?" Switzerland barked, waving his little gardening shovel. Germany laughed.

"I've come to take my little flower away."

"No! NO! NO!"

Switzerland turned around to see Liechtenstein shrieking. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was shaking. Switzerland's own face softened as he ran to her side. She fell, and he caught her, laying her gently on the ground. Germany knelt by her to. Her eyes darted everywhere, like a frantic animal's looking for an escape.

"No! You... Y-you're g-g-going to kill me! You're going to shoot me! He's going to shoot me! NO! NO!"

Liechtenstein's finger pointed accusingly at Germany. He put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Liechtenstein, I'm not going to-"

"NO!"

Liechtenstein flung Germany's arm off of her, and crawled away in terror. She quickly rose, tears streaming down her face, though she didn't notice. She turned and ran, screaming, "No! NO! I'll never go back!"


	4. False Words

Switzerland frantically searched all the rooms. Where was she?

After Liechtenstein had ran from the gardens, Switzerland booked after her. He wasn't sure what Germany had done, but he hoped he had left, after witnessing what had just happened. Switzerland thought he would be able to catch up with her before she got to the house. Wrong! Lily was quite the runner.

"Liechtenstein!" he yelled, throughout the halls and corridors. No sound. "Lily! LILY!"

He tore all the doors open. Each room seemed to be just like the last. Empty. When Switzerland opened another one, he just glanced in it, and almost closed the door, before he heard a little sniff. He slowly opened the door again, and whispered softly, "Liechtenstein?"

There she sat, behind the lace curtains, trying to hide, and crying. She sniffed again.

"G-go away..." Liechtenstein murmured. Switzerland walked across the room and parted the curtains. He took a seat next to her, and let the curtains drape over them. Liechtenstein tried to hide her face.

"Please," she cried. "Go away big brother... You can't see me like this."

Switzerland removed the hands from her face and sweetly smiled.

"Lily, you look especially beautiful when you're sad."

She sniffed, and a confused spread across her face.

"You mean... you want me to be sad all the time? To be beautiful?"

Switzerland laughed.

"No, I was trying to say, you look beautiful, no matter what. Okay?"

Liechtenstein slowly nodded. Switzerland took her in his arms and embraced her.

"It's okay, it's okay," he comforted her. "You're safe... you're with me... you're safe..."

As Liechtenstein began to cry again, a stray tear of Switzerland's own, came down his cheek. Was she really safe? That Germany... He was ruthless. He had started two world wars already, just for world domination. He remembered the words he had spoke when Switzerland had stumbled upon him in the garden.

* * *

_"I'm taking her vith me, Switzerland." _

_"What? No! You can't have her!" _

_"Oh, is neutral Switzerland going to take a side finally? Ha, pathetic. I'm Germany. I always get what I want, and no country can stop me..." _

* * *

Sweet Lily... he didn't want to let her go. He clung tighter to her. He wasn't going to let her go. For any country in the world. Neutral Switzerland, money-saver galore, would go to war for this, he would go bankrupt... for her. Her sake. All for her...


	5. Kidnapping For Two

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but just to warn you, this chapter gets a little... disgusting later on, just to warn you. Now you can understand why I hate the pairing AustriaxSwitzerland so much!

* * *

Switzerland should have known that this would have happened. He should have been more aware. But how could he have known? But still, he should've...

He woke up to muffled screaming. He leaped up from Liechtenstein's armchair and saw that her covers had been thrown off. The window was open, wind blowing the drapes awry. The door was opened. And another scream was emitted.

He rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall. Panic had rooted itself in his mind. What was going on? He flew down the stairs, screeching to a halt in front of the front doors.

There Germany stood, a devious smile plastered among his face. Slung over his shoulder was Lili, gagged, wrists and ankles tied. Tears fell down her face as she looked at Switzerland. His eyes returned to Germany as his mind turned to anger. Pure hatred. Germany stuck his tongue out, and raced out of the house.

Switzerland ran to the coat closet, brushing coats aside until he found what he was looking for. His trusty rifle.

He sprinted out the doors himself, and knelt, taking careful aim at Germany's rushing figure. Bingo...

Switzerland pulled the trigger. With almost inhuman reflexes, Germany dodged the bullet. He then whipped Liechtenstein off his shoulders, and let her hang, dangling in front of his back.

_Curse that dummkopf, _Switzerland thought. _He's using her as a shield! _

Germany slowed down, stopping in front of a blue beat up corolla, throwing Liechtenstein in the already open door, jumping in himself, and quickly closing the door. He barked something and the car began to drive off... fast! Switzerland looked to the front and saw an uneasy looking Italy.

_He's collecting a whole harem... _

And the world turned black.

* * *

Switzerland woke up bound to a chair. His head hurt, and the ropes bound a little too tightly.

"Ha, ha, ha! So, you're awake!"

"Stop quoting cheesy movie lines and show yourself!" yelled Switzerland.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows. He wore glasses, had a mole on his cheek, and a curl of black hair sloped upwards...

"You!" Switzerland shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Ja, ja, it's me," Austria said, looking bored.

"But... but why me? I thought you wanted Liechtenstein!"

Austria put on a little innocent look and sat on Switzerland's lap, putting his arms around Switzerland's neck. Austria stuck out his bottom lip. Switzerland wanted to slug him.

"It was all a ruse, that Ludwig and I planned. If we told you we both wanted Liechtenstein, we knew you would focus all your attention on her, drawing it from the real target. You. We both got what we wanted, in the end. Germany got Lili, and I got you!"

Switzerland grimaced.

"That's sick Roderich, even you should know that. And anyway, I'm not interested."

"Oh, I'm sure you will be soon."

Before Switzerland could speak, Austria leaned in and kissed Switzerland. He struggled, but Austria would not move. Soon, he could feel his tongue trying to enter his own mouth. Switzerland rocked his head back, getting Austria's lips off his own, spitting in his face. Austria took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, Switzerland taking his lips and wiping them on his shoulder. Austria gave him a sly smile. Switzerland glared at him.

"You're a sick man!" Switzerland yelled.

Austria shrugged.

"Get used to it. Because you're never leaving."

He rose and walked away. Switzerland heard a door close.

And then, he cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.


End file.
